1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting stand and, more particularly to, a supporting stand with an electrical connection unit incorporated in an interior of a frame body.
2. Description of Related Art
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,211 is a stand that includes an interface circuit board and a speaker installed at its base. By virtue of a cable disposed in the interior of the stand, the interface circuit board can be electrically connected to a main circuit board which is in a display device. For rotation function, the disclosed stand is provided with a hinge assembly that includes a hinge body and a vertical hinge shaft at its upper portion. Accordingly, the display device can rotate with respect to the vertical hinge shaft by means of the hinge body. In the meanwhile, as the cable is disposed to pass through the vertical hinge shaft that is fixed to the stand body, the rotation of the hinge body would not result in twisting of the cable.
Although the disclosed stand can prevent the operation of the stand from the cable interfering by the stationary vertical hinge shaft, the hinge assembly is configured mainly for height non-adjustable stands. Therefore, for other types of stands having different configurations or capabilities, different cable arrangements are required to ensure product reliability and smooth operation.
For the reasons stated above, an urgent need exists to develop a new cable arrangement adapted to various stand operation manners.